Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for advertising. More particularly, and without limitation, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for advertising refinancing options based on user input.
Background Information
As greater numbers of people use the World Wide Web for communication, commerce, and other daily activities, they generate larger and larger volumes of traffic over the Internet. Because the benefits of commercializing the Internet can be tremendous, businesses increasingly take advantage of this traffic by advertising their products or services online. These advertisements may appear in the form of leased advertising space (e.g., “banners”) on content websites, pop-ups, etc. One aspect of advertising is targeted advertising towards specific customers. For example, customers accessing websites related to home buying may be provided advertising related to refinancing options for various loans related home buying. Each time one of the advertisements is shown to a viewer of the website is known as an “impression.” When shown the advertisement, the user may select, or “click,” on the advertisement or take another “action” indicating a response to the advertisement. If the user later refinances a loan, the refinancing is referred to as a “conversion” of the impression. Advertisers may pay owners of content Web sites (i.e., the publishers) based on, for example, the number of impressions, clicks, or conversions made through advertisements on the content Web sites over the course of an advertising campaign.
Presently, online advertising associated with refinancing is often presented via banner ads that provide a savings claim that customers can save a certain average amount per year. There is large variance, however, in how much distinct customers may save per year. Accordingly, because the savings claim is not accurate for many of the potential applicants, prospective applicants may have a perception that the savings claim is always inaccurate, discouraging additional customers from applying for refinancing based the advertisement.
The present disclosure is directed to improved systems and methods for advertising refinancing options. Moreover, the present disclosure is directed to improved techniques for providing more detailed refinancing information, while solving one or more of the above-mentioned challenges.